KISSU
by Cand Chan
Summary: Meramaikan NHFD #7 Kisah ciuman Naruto dan Hinata yang mendebarkan.
"Jika kau mempertahankan pertunanganmu karena merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, aku rasa sudah cukup pengorbananmu selama ini, Hinata." Kata Sakura sarkasme tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Hinata yang mungkin terluka olehnya.

"Ya, Sakura benar." Ino mengamini.

"Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan masa depanmu dengan serius, Hinata." Tambah Ino.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk Naruto."

Dibalik pintu kelas, Naruto menunduk sedih. Tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sedikit penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya kenapa dia harus menawarkan diri kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilkan handphone Sai yang tertinggal.

"Kami mengatakan ini karena kami sayang padamu." Alasan Sakura yang mulai merasa sedikit takut juga melihat Hinata merengut kesal.

Sorot mata Naruto meredup dalam diam. Sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya benar. Hinata terlalu sempurna untuknya. Tapi Naruto, bagaimanapun juga tak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Cahayanya. Alasan dia bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini.

"Apa kalian bodoh?!" Hinata berdiri kasar. Jengah rasanya menanggapi komentar orang tentang Naruto.

"Aku tidak kasihan padanya." Hinata menekan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

 **KISSU**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Special Story for NHFD #7

oOo

.

Pairing Utama : Naruto x Hinata (OOC)

AU, Fluffy, One Shoot, Rate T.

.

oOo

 **Happy Reading Minna-san ^,^**

oOo

Ckluk. Ckluk.

Namikaze Naruto terkantuk-kantuk di halte saat menunggu bis datang. Sementara di sampingnya, Hyuuga Hinata, asyik menikmati dalam diam es krim yang dibelikan Naruto di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju halte tadi dengan satu tangannya.

Hinata menoleh untuk kesekian kali. Menatap heran pada Naruto yang terasa berbeda. Rasanya Naruto menjadi sangat manis hari ini. Biasanya selalu Hinata yang memaksa Naruto untuk berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Tapi hari ini, tanpa meminta lebih dulu, Naruto segera menggandeng tangannya dengan alasan agar Hinata tak tersandung saat berjalan. Alasan yang terlalu polos untuk remaja 17 tahun seperti mereka.

Hinata mendengus geli mengingat bagaimana kegugupan Naruto mencari alasan saat Hinata menatap heran tangan mereka yang sudah saling bertautan saja.

"Hahh…" Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Lama sekali bis yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang. Mulai merasa jenuh, Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin. Mata bulannya kini menerawang jauh menembus angkasa.

Tepat hari ini adalah peringatan 3 tahun mereka bertunangan. Pertama kali Hinata bertemu Naruto saat mereka berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Ayahnya beralasan mengajak Hinata berkunjung ke rumah teman lama mereka.

Lalu saat mereka bermain di halaman belakang rumah Naruto yang sangat luas, dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Namikaze Naruto yang paling tampan di SD Konoha tempatnya bersekolah. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa melongo sebelum tertawa keras mengira Naruto sedang membanyol didepannya.

Saat itu baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak tahu jika pertemuan pertama mereka adalah untuk membahas tentang perjodohan keduanya. Lagipula tak ada perasaan spesial apapun yang kedua bocah itu rasakan saat itu. Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk memikirkan cinta. Apalagi pernikahan.

Hinata selanjutnya tak pernah lagi bertemu Naruto, sampai suatu hari ayahnya membawa seorang remaja pria dengan kepala plontos yang tak bisa berdiri normal. Yang menatapnya takut-takut. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk tak simetris, seolah dia adalah pengidap autis savant. Membuat iba hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Tunanganmu, Hinata. Kau ingat?" Dengan hati-hati ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi memperkenalkan Naruto kembali.

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Melihat Naruto yang dulu begitu gagah dan normal, terlihat sangat berbeda di depannya sekarang. Kasarnya Naruto terlihat seperti orang idiot bagi Hinata.

Malam itu juga Hiashi bercerita bagaimana Naruto bisa berubah tak normal seperti sekarang. Setengah tahun yang lalu awal dari semua penderitaan Naruto. Kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan jet pribadi di dekat Segituga Bermuda. Pesawatnya menghilang bersama kedua penumpang yang diketahui sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar berita kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya dari pengacara keluarganya. Pemuda jabrik berdarah panas itu segera mengendarai mobilnya cepat menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Samudera Atlantik tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Naas bagi Naruto, saat berada jalan berkelok-kelok di lereng gunung, entah bagaimana rem mobilnya tiba-tiba blong. Dalam keadaan panik dan putus asa, Naruto lalu memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan mengarahkan mobilnya ke jurang.

Beruntung Naruto dapat diselamatkan keesokan harinya walau akhirnya harus mengalami vegetatif selama 2 bulan. Banyak syaraf motorik Naruto yang rusak akibat kecelakaan itu. Kepalanya pun sempat gundul karena harus dioperasi. Ada syaraf di kepala Naruto yang terjepit akibat benturan keras.

Pengacara keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha Fugaku, yang juga adalah sahabat baik Namikaze Minato kemudian meminta Hyuuga Hiashi menjaga Naruto. Perusahaan dan semua bisnis Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto, untuk sementara waktu akan diurusnya sampai Naruto dirasa mampu mengambil alih tanggung jawab bisnis peninggalan kedua orangtuanya.

Brrrm… Brrmmm.. Brrrmmm…

Suara deru bis membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Bisnya sudah datang." Hinata mengguncang sebentar bahu Naruto sebelum menyeret paksa pemuda yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar itu.

Ya, bagaimanapun Hinata tak mau tertinggal bis lagi. Menunggu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

oOo oOo oOo

Naruto tersenyum seorang diri melihat kumpulan foto tunangannya saat masih kecil hingga usia 15 tahun yang dipinjamnya dari Hyuuga Hanabi, adik iparnya. Hinata ternyata sejak kecil sangat cantik. Apalagi Hinata memiliki hati yang baik. Menambah nilai plus gadis yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu.

Tiba-tiba hati Naruto seperti tercubit. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ingatan tentang ejekan dan hinaan yang diterima Hinata karenanya kembali berputar-putar dalam memorinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat mencoba mengusir bayangan buruk itu. Dia tidak boleh berfikir terlalu keras atau kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit. Naruto tak ingin membuat Hinata marah karena khawatir dan mendiamkan dirinya selama sebulan seperti 2,5 tahun lalu. Naruto saat itu tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari karena terlalu memikirkan ejekan dan hinaan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya, menghentikan keasyikan Naruto melihat album foto Hinata.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ma-masuk." Kata Naruto sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya diluar sana.

Krieeek…

"Apa kau sibuk, Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik, dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna pink sakura dan celana panjang biru casual, yang berdiri diam di pintu kamar Naruto dibukanya.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto refleks menutup cepat album foto Hinata dan bangkit dengan gugup. Kursi belajarnya sampai terjatuh karena gerakannya yang tak beraturan dan sedikit kasar. Naruto kemudian dengan tak tenang mendirikan lagi kursi belajarnya.

"Ma-masuklah." Naruto lalu menyembunyikan cepat album foto Hinata di dalam tumpukan buku pelajaran sekolahnya. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan Naruto yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Jika kau sibuk aku akan keluar." Usul Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Di-disini saja." Naruto keceplosan.

"Da-dattebayo!" Rutuk Naruto yang menunduk untuk memalingkan pandangan pada dirinya sendiri. Malu atas kebodohannya meminta Hinata tinggal dikamarnya. Hanya berdua dikamarnya.

"Baiklah." Hinata melenggang masuk dengan gembira. Berpura-pura tak menyadari penyesalan yang tersirat jelas di wajah tampan berkumis Naruto.

oOo oOo oOo

Hinata mengamati Naruto dalam diam. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat serius membaca buku pelajarannya walau hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Ya, Naruto memang seperti ini. Selalu sangat sopan dan menjaga Hinata. Hal terjauh yang pernah dilakukan Naruto hanya memeluk Hinata selama 3 tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Itupun karena Hinata yang memaksa Naruto melakukannya.

Dalam keheningan, ingatan Hinata kembali berkelana. Malam di hari Naruto untuk pertama kali tinggal di rumahnya. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiasi, memberi kebebasan Hinata untuk membatalkan pertunangan jika Hinata tak mau melanjutkan. Dengan keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu, Hiashi tahu akan berat bagi Hinata.

Entah mengapa Hinata tak langsung mengiyakan tawaran Hiashi. Dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto jika dia tiba-tiba saja membatalkan pertunangan mereka karena keadaan Naruto sekarang. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Hiashi bahwa Naruto giat melatih saraf motoriknya lagi, setelah Uchiha Fugaku memberikan foto Hinata pada Naruto dan berkata bahwa Naruto memiliki tanggungjawab untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Demi almarhum kedua orangtuanya.

"Naruto-kun. Sampai kapan kau belajar?!" Rajuk Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Se-sebentar lagi. Be-besok kelas ku ada u-ulangan fisika." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. Naruto masih merasa canggung jika hanya berdua di suatu tempat bersama Hinata. Apalagi setelah satu-satunya teman disekolah, Uchiha Sasuke selalu memanas-manasi Naruto untuk mencium Hinata walaupun hanya sekali. Karena menurut Sasuke, diam-diam para gadis menginginkannya.

Hinata mendengus dan bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Sembari menunggu, Hinata memutuskan kembali melamun.

Sejak berita pertunangan Hinata dengan murid baru, Namikaze Naruto, yang terlihat seperti orang idiot berkepala plontos tersebar, hidup Hinata dan Naruto tak sama lagi. Dimanapun keduanya berjalan selalu terdengar gosip murahan yang membicarakan bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata bagaikan The Beast and The Beauty.

Hinata cuek saja dengan omongan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ya, tentu saja. Karena peran Hinata sebagai The Beauty. Sangat berbeda dengan peran The Beast yang dibawakan Naruto. Membuat remaja itu semakin menarik diri dari lingkungan sosialnya. Tak seorangpun juga yang mau berteman dekat dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, pindah ke sekolahnya dan menjadi teman dekatnya. Bahkan Sasuke seolah mengambil peran sebagai kakak bagi Naruto.

"Hinata!" Panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ka-kau melamun?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Diubahnya posisi duduknya agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat ragu, tapi ditariknya juga tangan Hinata.

"Ha-happy anniversary." Dengan suara lirih dan wajah tersipu malu, Naruto meletakkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Hinata menatap haru kotak merah kecil di dalam genggamannya. Perasaannya sekarang terlampau bahagia hingga Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk sesaat.

"Boleh aku buka?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Bu-bukalah." Naruto mengiyakan.

Mata ametys Hinata terlihat samar mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik di dalam kotak merah yang baru saja diberikan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tak ta-tahu apa yang kau i-inginkan. Sa-Sasuke bilang pa-para gadis me-menyukai sesuatu yang berkilau." Cerita Naruto yang sangat polos membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Naruto tersenyum malu. Tanpa bertanya, Naruto melepaskan cincin dari tempatnya untuk kemudian disematkan di jari manis Hinata.

"A-apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Suara Hinata bergetar haru.

Namikaze Naruto memang tak terlihat normal seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Dia tak mampu berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit tak simetris. Jika berjalan pun Naruto terkadang sering jatuh tanpa sebab. Itu sebabnya Hinata selalu berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto walau awalnya Naruto menolak.

Cara bicara Naruto pun gagap. Kepalanya suka bergerak tak beraturan ke kanan dan ke kiri jika dia sedang gelisah atau berada dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Karena semua kekurangan itulah Naruto selalu jadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Selalu diejek dimanapun dia berada saat dia sedang sendirian. Bahkan tak jarang oleh kedua sahabat Hinata yang sama cerewet dengan Hinata, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Namun melihat senyuman bahagia Naruto sekarang, semua kekurangan itu menjadi tak berarti lagi bagi Hinata. Inilah Narutonya. Orang yang dia pilih menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Hinata tak akan pernah lelah untuk mendampingi Naruto, untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Naruto sampai Naruto bisa membuktikan pada dunia yang kejam bahwa dia bisa menjadi orang hebat. Hinata menjanjikan itu pada Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku!"

oOo oOo oOo

"Cium aku!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah dan sorot mata manja yang sialnya terlihat sangat menggoda dan membahayakan pertahanan Naruto selama ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau ti-tiba-tiba se…"

"Bukan tiba-tiba!" Potong Hinata.

"Aku menunggunya sejak dulu." Rona merah tipis yang menampakkan diri membuat jantung Naruto mulai berdetak diluar normal.

Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Naruto. Membunuh jarak yang cukup jauh antara keduanya. Membuat keringat dingin mulai memenuhi kening Naruto.

Tuk.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan Hinata. Menekan kening berponi Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ja-jangan seperti ini, Hinata. A-aku takut." Kepala Naruto bergerak-gerak kecil karena resah yang dia rasakan.

"Kenapa?!" Protes Hinata.

"Kau masih normal kan?" Tuduh Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto sedikit memekik karena tak terima dengan tuduhan Hinata. Namun menit berikutnya Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan ametys Hinata yang terasa tajam. Seolah berusaha menelanjangi pikiran Naruto.

"A-aku takut ji-jika sekali saja a-aku menciummu, a-aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. A-aku takut emosi ku tak terkontrol dan aku me-memintamu te-terus berciuman." Hinata mendengar dalam diam. Meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-aku takut kesadaranku hilang dan a-aku akhirnya mengecewakanmu. Ka-karena aku me-melakukan hal diluar ke-kesadaranku."

Walau awalnya terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri beradu pandang kembali dengan Hinata. Raut bingung tergambar jelas dalam wajah tan Naruto.

"Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Hinata. Suaranya kembali melembut. Naruto mengangguk cepat. Berkali-kali untuk mempertegas.

Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menurunkan telunjuk Naruto dari kening berponinya. Menggenggam telunjuk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Ka-karena memiliki tunangan sepertiku, te-teman-teman kita selalu mengejekmu."

"A-aku tidak akan bergantung lagi de-denganmu. A-aku akan me-menguatkan diriku. A-aku akan berusaha membuat hubungan ini ja-jadi tidak biasa. Se-seperti yang se-selalu kau inginkan." Naruto sekali lagi memalingkan wajah malu-malunya.

Hati Hinata menghangat mendengar semua kegundahan yang entah berapa lama disimpan rapat-rapat oleh pemuda berkepala jabrik itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus terbentuk kemudian di wajah cantik Hinata, mewakili rasa haru yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Hinata memutar wajah Naruto. Memaksa pemuda jabrik itu membalas tatapannya.

"Jangan takut, Naruto-kun. Percayalah padaku." Bujuk Hinata. Dikuncinya wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Kembali, Hinata membunuh perlahan jarak antara keduanya. Bahkan Hinata sampai harus setengah berdiri demi bisa meraih wajah bersemu merah Naruto.

"A-apa yang mau ka-kau la-lakukan, Hi-Hinata?" Naruto tak mendapat jawaban. Karena kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi agresif ini hanya berkonsentrasi pada bibir Naruto.

Mata safir Naruto membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari keduanya dan entah sejah kapan menerobos masuk dalam kamar Naruto.

Beberapa detik rasanya seperti seabad. Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seolah ada kelompok marching band sedang bermain di dalam sana.

Hinata perlahan menarik kepalanya. Mata ametyhsnya masih bisa menangkap wajah terkejut Naruto. Badan Naruto menjadi kaku seperti robot. Bahkan mulutnya masih sedikit terbuka.

"Apa kau tadi makan coklat?" Tanya Hinata, kembali duduk ditempatnya, pada Naruto yang masih tak bergerak.

"Manis. Aku suka rasanya." Hinata tertawa kecil. Tak sedikitpun terlihat rasa bersalah di wajah innocentnya sudah membuat Naruto bagai kehilangan nyawa.

Akhirnya setelah melewati menit kedua, Naruto kembali bernafas. Naruto memandang takjub pada Hinata yang asyik tertawa sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba. Naruto menarik Hinata. Dengan tubuh sedikit bungkuk, Naruto membunuh cepat jarak antara kedua. Naruto menyusupkan tangannya ke sela telinga Hinata.

Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Naruto dengan matanya yang memejam terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya. Menghiraukan Hinata yang terdiam kaku dengan mata terbuka. Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto yang mulai menekan kepala birunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bau citrus memenuhi indra penciuman Hinata.

Mata safir Naruto lalu sedikit terbuka. Menatap Hinata yang masih kaku. Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang, hingga rasanya dia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Naruto melepaskan sejenak ciumannya. Membelai pipi Hinata lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Mencoba membuat Hinata rileks. Sejurus kemudian lagi-lagi tanpa peringatan, Naruto mencium Hinata dalam. Lidah Naruto menerobos paksa mulut Hinata agar terbuka. Mengajak lidah Hinata bermain di dalam mulut mungil Hinata yang terasa penuh.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Naruto terasa sangat berbeda. Seperti kehilangan kesadaran seperti yang dikhawatirkan pemuda itu. Tapi Hinata tak ingin menghentikan Naruto. Walaupun Hinata takut, tapi dia menyukainya. Karena Naruto yang melakukannya.

Pppssssh.

Naruto akhirnya mau melepas ciumannya. Wajah Hinata memerah tua. Seperti kepiting yang baru matang saja. Nafas keduanya sangat tidak beraturan. Bahu keduanya pun naik dan turun dengan cepat. Seolah baru saja selesai lari marathon 3 kali putaran.

"EHEM!" Deheman keras dari seorang laki-laki bermata ametys yang sama dengan Hinata, membuat Naruto dan Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"A-AYAH?!" Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Se-sejak ka-kapan a-ayah disana?" Tanya Hinata gagap karena panik. Hinata segera menyesali kebodohannya yang lupa menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto merasa nyawanya keluar dari raganya untuk kedua kalinya. Keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong saat mata ametys Hyuuga Hiashi seperti menatapnya sangat tajam. Ditambah lagi kikikan geli Hyuuga Hanabi, karena berhasil memergoki perbuatan mesum kakak dan kakak iparnya, yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Naruto. Aku ada diruanganku." Ucap Hiashi tanpa banyak basa-basi. Ditinggalnya Hinata dan Naruto yang masih kaku di tempat mereka.

"Gomen," Kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Saat nyawa Naruto kembali, sebuah senyuman aneh terukir di wajah tertekannya.

"A-aku akan se-segera kembali." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas berat dan bahunya menurun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang menjadi lebih bungkuk karena beban hatinya.

 **oOo OMAKE oOo**

Bug.

Hinata meletakkan benda kotak yang biasa disebut handphone ditengah meja tempat Sakura dan Ino bercakap-cakap. Tatapan penuh tanya dari Sakura dan Ino hanya dibalas senyum kemenangan oleh Hinata.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura memecah atmosfir aneh antara mereka bertiga.

"Watch and love it." Jawab Hinata penuh misteri.

Sakura memutar video dalam handphone Hinata yang berdurasi 4 menit itu. Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang begitu serius melihat video di handphonenya.

"Ya ampun…"

"Naruto daebak."

Dalam perjalanannya keluar kelas, Hinata terkikik geli. Walau tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dari jeritan kaget Ino dan Sakura, Hinata tahu bahwa dua gadis cerewet itu sedang mengagumi bagaimana jantannya Naruto saat melakukan ciuman.

Tak apalah dia kehilangan uang jajannya selama seminggu. Terima kasih untuk Hyuuga Hanabi yang merekamnya. Hinata tak perlu susah payah mencari bukti bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki normal seperti yang lain.

 **oOo THE END oOo**

Wehehehehehehe akhirnya nyumbang juga.

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kepanjangan :D

Cand buatnya terlalu terbawa perasaan :p

Special thanks for Good Dokter yang memberi Cand inspirasi buat cerita ini. Shi On oppa saranghae :* Naruto-kun too saranghae :* :* :*


End file.
